


Why me?

by nai_nodayo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, bad nico, grocery shopping au, grocery shopping yay, its ok will still loves him, nico cant help but curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will are stuck with the job of doing the camp's grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> my seatmate and i made a bunch of prompts/AUs for solangelo and this is one of them

Of all people it had to be the two of them.

Nico groaned the moment he found out he and the Apollo cabin's head counselor had to do the stupid camp grocery shopping. Why did they have to shop anyway, didn't they have like, Piper's cornucopia and magical refillable plates or something?  
"Remember, campfire snacks. Now go, before Chiron bugs us again." Annabeth waved before she left to do some more head counselor work.  
The son of Hades sighed and held out an arm towards Will. The blonde looked confused.  
"Shadow travel. No objections, Solace."  
Will frowned at Nico, obviously against the idea.  
"Nico you can't. Doc--"  
"Then I'll do it alone." Nico crossed his arms.  
"No." Will retorted.  
"Yes." Nico.  
"Yes." Will.  
"No." Nico.  
"Got you!" The son of Apollo smirked sheepishly. Nico groaned in defeat.  
"Do you even have another idea how to get there?"  
"Um..."  
Nico frowned harder.  
"I'm going to call Jules-Albert."  
"Call who now?" Will tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.  
"My french zombie chaffeur from my father. Don't worry, it's not as _underworldly_ as shadow travelling."  
"I suppose I can make an exception."  
As if on cue, a black cadillac pulled out of nowhere. Will raised an eyebrow as Nico strode towards the vehicle, his stygian iron sword hanging and swishing from the chain on his belt.  
 _Damn_ , he looked ho--  
Nico stopped his tracks and peered over his shoulder.  
"You coming or not?"  
Will snapped out of his trance and nodded. He quickly followed him into the car.  
\---  
"Why are we riding a _cadillac_?"  
"Shut up, Solace."  
The ride to the grocery was relatively quiet. Will looked a bit intimidated by the zombie driver they had. The moment they got out of the car, it sped off into the distance.  
"Well that was... funky." Will said. Nico gave him another disapproving frown before turning away and heading to the entrance of the store.

"Did Chiron give us a shopping list?"  
"No."  
Nico cursed in his mother tongue and continued to push the cart, following Will. Who the hell even signed them up for this, oh right, head counselor duties and all.  
"I'm gonna get marshmallows and stuff for smores." Will wandered off into the aisle with the things he wanted. The dark haired one glared at the wall of soda he came across. 'Ten bottles wouldn't hurt for camp,' he thought, reaching out to grab some and put them in the cart slowly.  
From the corner, Will came trotting back with his junk food haul for camp.  
"I guess we're good." He smiled dumping them into the cart with ease. Then, his bright smile quickly turned into a confused, worried look.  
"Hey Nico, did you bring mortal money?"  
Nico screamed internally. How could they forget that? He checked his pockets frantically. None.  
"I'll just shadow travel back to camp and ask for so--"  
"No." Will's grip on his wrist was firm and tight. Nico felt shocks of electricity coursing through his arm again. He pulled his arm away from the son of Apollo.  
"Let me do it, Will." He snarled. Nico concentrated on the shadows, wrapping them around him.  
"Nico!"  
The next thing he knew, he was on the floor with Will falling all over him.  
Thank the gods they didn't knock anything over.  
Nico's heart raced a thousand times faster. He quickly scrambled up to his feet, not making eye contact with Will while stuttering apologies.  
"I told you, no shadow travelling. Doctors orders." Will said smugly.  
"Well how in Tartarus are we going to pay?" Nico crossed his arms disdainfully. He absolutely hated arguing with Will Solace.  
"I was kidding."  
Will smiled and pulled out a wad of mortal money from his pocket. Chiron had given it to him the other day for camp supplies. Nico wanted to strangle him.  
"Fuck you, Solace." He hissed. Will merely smiled in reply.  
"Love you too, Di Angelo."

**Author's Note:**

> sighs


End file.
